


Whumptober 2020 - 5 - Failed Escape

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 3





	Whumptober 2020 - 5 - Failed Escape

Ziggy finally got free of his bonds, standing slowly and slipping from the room. He was almost to the door when he accidentally hit something and knocked it to the ground.

“You thought you could get away?” Tenaya laughed.

Ziggy tried running but Tenaya was faster. She caught his arm and pulled, eliciting a sickening pop. He groaned in pain and fell to his knees. 

She pulled him back and tied him tighter before kicking him roughly.

He could barely think around the pain, all he knew was he needed to get free. But he had no idea how at this point. Maybe Dillon would be there to save him soon? He soon lost consciousness as the pain spiked.


End file.
